1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component packaged with resin.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, progress has been made in reducing the thickness of electronic component packages. For example, in the case of circuit boards which are used in memory cards, it is essential to reduce thickness due to the restriction on the thickness dimensions of the product. Therefore, it has been necessary to reduce the respective thicknesses of the circuit board, electronic components, wires, resin, cover and the like, which are the constituent components of the product.
In view of these circumstances, if wires make contact with the edge portions of the component, there are problems in that shorting between mutually adjacent wires occurs via the conductive film on the component, and malfunction of the electronic component occurs due to leaking into the component of the signals flowing in the wires.
In order to resolve these problems, the method shown in FIG. 10 is conceived in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H 4-356936.
FIG. 10 shows technology whereby the position of a bump 14 is decided in such a manner that the angle θ formed between the surface F of the component 2A and the straight line E-H that links the edge portion E of the outer perimeter of the component 2A and the end portion H of the bump 14 formed on the component 2A is equal to or greater than 30°, thereby preventing a wire 5 from being shorted to the edge portion E of the component 2A.
However, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H 4-356936, if the distance between the edge portion E of the component 2A and the end portion H of the bump is increased, then the height of the bump 14 required to ensure an angle θ of 30° or above becomes greater, and the height of the whole mounting structure becomes greater. More specifically, if the distance between the edge portion E and the end portion H is 0.2 mm, then the height of the bump 14 is equal to or greater than 0.1 mm. If the height of the bump 14 becomes greater, then variation in the height shape of the actual wiring loop of the wire 5 becomes greater, and if there is any dangling of the wire 5 before packaging with resin, then the wire 5 may make contact with the edge portion E of the component 2A.
FIG. 11 depicts a state where the wiring shown in FIG. 10 has been completed and a resin package has then been made using a sealing resin 30; in this case, mounding 12 was observed in the position corresponding to the outer perimeter of the component 2A. The sealing height is raised by the mounding 12 of the sealing resin 30, and hence it is not possible to reduce the overall height of the electronic component. The resin used as a sealing resin 30 is a Chipcoat No. 8408 insulating material made by Namics Corporation having a viscosity of 35.0 Pa·s (at 25° C.) and a coefficient of elasticity of approximately 7.8 GPa.